psifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheMasterBeliever
Welcome Hi, welcome to PsiWiki! Thank you for you joining psiwiki TheMasterBeliever (July,2,2012) You still need to teach two other members an ability and past my abilities test before you can join. 09:17, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Offer I would like to invite you to join the Order of the Light. There's being more and more Dark Users, so we need all the help we can get. I hope you agree. Contact me if you're intersted. -Dragon511 (Talk) 21:37, August 1, 2012 (UTC) : hey mb are u still here if so come on the chat when im on. i wanna talk.Electron567 (talk) 03:24, August 27, 2012 (UTC) New wiki hey i have a new wiki so check it out and i will be there my new wiki is True psi wiki ah well, thank you for supporting me. I appreciate it. At least i have some friends on this wiki. Shadowmentor (talk) 23:55, September 11, 2012 (UTC) What is going on ? well long story short gumball got banned for a week for his constant insults on katie on his blog and everyone is going to jets wiki and his wiki is somehow taking some of the new members and jason is getting angry. also bigguy has swiched his wiki to jets and the new mod squirtle is also maybe swiching wikis Truely Unknown (talk) 23:20, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ok i understand thanks Truely Unknown (talk) 19:19, September 24, 2012 (UTC) btw i dont think anyonomus is evil Truely Unknown (talk) 23:43, September 24, 2012 (UTC) when and why did he leave Truely Unknown (talk) 00:48, September 25, 2012 (UTC) VEGETAS NEW WIKIA you see, a made a new wikia when people from the undergorund league assosiation or somethin like that visited to chat on that wikia but then i changed it after i wanted to order peeople to get proof of cryptids existence.Its a wikia were people get to #be ordered to get proof of a cryptids existence #become a psionic and #learn about cryptids and i need help with making pages and adding photos. UP AND DOWN there is an up and down for both of us. i will follow these rules starting now but it will ba hard to replace jason because 1. he left non of us an admin and 2.hes a hard to find natured person. Vegeta8370 (talk) 00:20, September 30, 2012 (UTC) but wats the other wikia about. ok Truely Unknown (talk) 02:03, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but how do you get Luck energy?All one (talk) 16:33, October 1, 2012 (UTC)all one Ok see you tommorrow btw i was thinking of finding the founder of the site Truely Unknown (talk) 01:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) yeah, decided to be light for a change, cause even if I succeed my dark plans, what will I gain? nothing...F*ck. GumBall123 (talk) 16:50, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Not being rude but did you grant my wish yet please answer me back. Yo MB I found something very interesting. You should come on chat Xavier1408 (talk) 05:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I found this online i think it has something to do with the illuminati. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5XbOvaceRA&feature=related Dear master believer i would like to ask if you would happen to know how to practice chaotikinesis or use the ability it causes chaos and panic so i would be gracious if you do know something and tell me i looked all over the internet and found nothing please make an archive download for me of all the techs you have I wasn't planning to use it to hurt people but yes i wont use it to hurt anyoneDiscordian666discord (talk) 19:43, October 18, 2012 (UTC)discordian666discord i promise not to use it for evil what so everDiscordian666discord (talk) 19:54, October 19, 2012 (UTC)discordia666discord ARTICLE PROTECTION Hi. Why are you protecting all of my article from edits? I appreciate the thought but I will want to add to them at a later date. Tigerhallam (talk) 15:37, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Protect them if you wish, just please be ready to open them if it's needed. Thank you for your consideration. Tigerhallam (talk) 15:43, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for your kind message. However I have no need for luck, thank you in any event. :). If there is anything I may assist you of a good nature, always feel free to contact me as well. Good day, Sir. New user Hi! I'm a new user, VERY inexperienced with psychic abilities. I'm working with photokinesis and aerokinesis, but I can't turn my ki in psi energy and visualize it (then, turn into light is VERY difficult). Any tips? And, do you know some kind of object that can amplify psionic energy (crystal like or something)? May it can help me out. emoraes01. I've been doing some research into psionics for story ideas and I noticed on the metempsychosis/channeling page: http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Metempsychosis/Channeling#comm-5607 That people talk to spirits, angels, and/or demons. Are these like voodoo spirits or christian angels and demons, or am I missing something? Also, I see there's a page for "Past Life Viewing" but it has been taken down: http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Past_Life_Viewing Out of curiosity, do psionics follow some sorta religion? I'm currently an atheist. Predxeno (talk) 05:44, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your help. Out of curiosity, do you know what the metempsychosis/channeling page (below) means by spirits, angels, and demons? I've searched through a lot of the site, but I can't find reference to any of these things. Also, the page mentions the ouija board. What role does that play, if any, in psionics? http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Metempsychosis/Channeling Predxeno (talk) 06:20, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I am new here? was wondering if I could be your apprentice? Please write back when you can. Thanks! AliveInWonderland (talk) 22:13, November 22, 2012 (UTC)AliveInWonderland help? hi masterbeliver~ i would really like to ask you whether you can teach me or give me advice on umbrakinesis or lunarkinesis (or (out of topic) biokinesis). i want to use this ability to help other, helping other escape from dangerous situations or protect myself and those with me! and if i can use biokinesis i can cure both others and me. ppyporpeem Ppyporpeem (talk) 14:07, November 29, 2012 (UTC) MasterBeliever, something has gone wrong. I might not be able to attend your classes, even though I really want to. I just wanted to let you know. LostOne13 I need a Master (okamiden12) Hello Sir, You probably get this alot but. are you willing to take an apprentice? I really would appreciate if you taught me the basics because i really dont understand it very well. I'm sure you are very busy but if you could make some time for me i would really love it/. Thanks for your time. Okamiden12 (talk) 02:40, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you make me a chat moderator, so I can prove that I am good at the admin job? Love from GumBall123 (talk) 18:04, December 4, 2012 (UTC) . lol. PLEASE!!! OF ALL THE GOOD USERS HERE, JUST MAKE ME A CHAT MODERATOR, SO I CAN PROVE LOYALTY TO YOU, I PROMISE, I WILL BE LOYAL AS A DOG, JUST PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE!!!!!!! GumBall123 (talk) 13:14, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Help me out? I'm a Neutral Psion trying to get better at my abilities. I'm having trouble with TK but I'm a natural born pyrokinetic. I'm catching on really fast with sourcing for heat energy for when I make warm psi balls. I am not able to use my psi balls as a projectile just yet and would like to know how. I need to learn how to strengthen my psi balls and shoot them. I'm also capable of creating heat skins for when I'm in cold weather. I'm trying to learn shielding and TK, but I'm still unsure how to start or what to visualize. I need a few tips on telekinetic ability. When I try to use TK, for example, on my pen in order to move it left to right or pick it up, my psi energy reaches the pen, but I can't pick it up. I try really hard to pick up my pen but I haven't been able to. There were only 2 instances where I did use TK, but it was an accident. I would like to gain control over TK and use it effectively. Please help me get stronger, TenshiPyro (talk) 16:06, December 5, 2012 (UTC) TenshiPyro Alright, I forgive you. Can you come on the chat today? GumBall123 (talk) 11:16, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I will talk to you in about 1 hour and 30 minutes. Or earlier. Can you wait for me there? GumBall123 (talk) 19:24, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'm on. GumBall123 (talk) 20:23, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Get on now. GumBall123 (talk) 13:18, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Yea... About Marco. Sorry, but NO. He has messed up way, way too many times. If you want to talk to Jason about it, you can. But as far as I'm concerned, no. And you can't make him one without my consent. Rosie :) 17:59, December 7, 2012 (UTC) No. Do not make him a Chat Mod. -Dragon511 (Talk) 20:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Jason, I was just going to say, that you would say the exact same thing. No. Rosie :) 20:23, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I am trying to find what rank and what type of user i am but i have no clue of what im doing here. I am willing to learn more about it. plz un-ban me how can i put faith in you if your deleting valid techs left and right enough is enough Truely Unknown (talk) 20:19, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry MB, but... That wiki is off limits from people on here. Harry knows that too. Please don't go on there, I'm just asking you. Thanks... Rosie :) 03:44, December 11, 2012 (UTC) hello as u can see I m a newbee but knew alot.We builded up a kind of group with my friends at school and i founded out that i was born with dark, but ı dont want to hurt people, stil ı have some abilities that doesnt have a name, not even in this site.When ı beome a full user ı will create an article but now ı need a darkmaster like a lot of people.İ know u are a light master but please help.Any suggestions will do thanks for reading, please reply ofcourse, my abilities are for now, aerokinesis(which I am realy good at summoning and bashing wind),atmokinesis(I stopped the rain twice and realy good at making clouds dissapear),telekinesis(I am nearly mastered at the psy wheel,once 40 turns without stopping realy fast),psy ball(ı cant make it cold or hotter!),umbrakinesis(Dark drain-the wictim felt dizzy, 5 minutes later he pass out,Darkness form-x2 faster stronger and invisible at night in no light but clothes are visible)cyrokinesis(I made my hands Vvery cold and it didnt pass fot 2 days unnaturally)Also I got two abilities that I couldnt find in wiki, if you want to learn what they are please send me a private talk,or normal talk.Now I am reeealy interested in Levitation,İlusion ,and especially the non-contact-martial arts ,the art of protecting yourselfe vithout harming or touching the enemy.I am trying to leave the dark arts for a while =Master= I want to be your apprentice 4everysguy ummm.. hi (i'm really new at this site, sorry) i was wondering if you knew any dark users that could help me with umbrakinesis training.. Psi-Sector (talk) 23:52, December 20, 2012 (UTC)sup man, how are you? *Horsyqueenhow do u know its real *whats a hallucination *4:58Astralpsibecuase I have worked to it hory *4:58Horsyqueenwhats reality *4:58Astralpsihorsy* *there is not true reality *you are in and out *4:58Altay96hallucions happens alt if you open the 3rd eye *4:58InfinitecreationxdestructionEasy, because i knew MasterBeliever's personality within 3 seconds of clearing my mind. *4:58Horsyqueenastral u have been a bad boy *any telepaths here *4:59Altay96so u know um not mb *4:59Astralpsiwhat if we are all dead and this is all a singular conciousness *4:59InfinitecreationxdestructionAlso darkaquarian is it really a good idea to ask what's real when you're vidios of a failed pendulum are on youtube? Your favorite moderator sucks ass, Shes nothing but a fraud and uptight bitch. Sincerely The one truth of this site Infinitecreationxdestruction is DJ from mytk. Hes promoted drug abuse, bullied, allowed sexual harrassment, downgraded and ruined mytk. He helped get all the articles deleted. I forgae him once and he ruined it all. My best friend doesnt like me much anymore. We dont want this on here. Please. I am begging you. I dont want this site to die. I aint loosing psi wikia and mytk. I can do what I say. It takes confordence to use my abilities and you make me loose it every day. Yes i am emotionally unstable. But dont push your mark dj because it aint helping. I want this ban lifted. I was banned for saying about how americans love big macs when I am american while Ice can say the N word over and over and over only because he is "part black" I will wikia staff here on behalf of improper and unfair banning if this is not lifted. I insist you have a serious convorsation with your staff about proper procedures and fairty of banning or I will have the Wikia staff do it for you. I also expect someone looses mod priviliges over this. Like I said unless you lift this ban and speak to your staff I will have The Wikia mods do it for you and they will black list your wiki for this. Astral, vegeta is banned too. Just grow up. Your banned deal with it. You said this is a site for failed mod's, then why are you here? Why do you care? horsyqueen (talk) 02:14, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I said it is a site for mods to go and die. I care because I am going to stand up for whats right, and you are preventing that. http://tinychat.com/4mmk4 new chat where you ain't banned Xavier1408 (talk) 04:49, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you be my mentor? Sorry if i didnt do something i was supposed to since im new to this site. Just tell me what i gotta do. Also if you accept me i am trying to do electrokinesis. Whats childish is adding another block on me. Seriously ive been banned how am i going to say vulgar language and spam when i was ip blocked.